Mi pequeña Koneko-Chan
by DEnnIIOtaKU-FORever
Summary: Han pasado 3 años desde la ultima batalla con Deep Blue,Aoyama e Ichigo rompieron,es cuando Kisshu hace su jugada para acercarce a Ichigo. ADVERTENCIA:LEMON!


Mi pequeña Koneko-Chan

DEnnIIOtaKU-Forever:Hola!Este es mi preimer 100% Kisshigo,lemon por supuesto :3.

Kisshu:Genial!,¿Ichigo y yo aremos cosas de adultos?

DEnnIIOtaKU-Forever:Oh si….*sonrisa malévola*

Ichigo:DEnnII no me hagas esto porfavor! .U.

Kisshu:Oh vamos cariño…tu y yo sabemos que me amas.

DEnnIIOtaKU-Forever:Kisshu,Disclamer porfavor.

Kisshu:DEnnIIOtaKU-Forever no es dueña de Tokyo Mew Mew ni de sus personajes.

Ichigo:A la historia!

Capitulo 1:La primera noche juntos.

P.O.V Ichigo  
Mi dia había empezado como cualquier otro,mire mi relog  
-7:45!-Grite y salte de la cama,me puse mi uniforme escolar,mire otra vez mi relog.7:50.  
-KYAAAAAAAAAAA!-Baje lo mas rápido que pude a micomedor,desayune en menos de 5 minutos,tome mis cosas y Sali corriendo de mi casa y en el camino me encontré con Moe y Miwa.

-Ohayou!-Salude a mis amigas alegremente.

-Konichiwa Ichigo-san!-Dijeron Moe y Miwa al unisono.

-¡Oh no,tenemos 5 minutos para llegar!-Al decir eso las tres corrimos como llegamos al instituto el timbre estaba sonando,entramos a clase de matemáticas,y como para variar me quede dormida.

*Dream Ichigo*

Kisshu y yo estábamos solos en medio del bosque,mis amigas,Pai y Taruto estaban peleando en las afueras del había rasgado mi vestido dejándolo aun mas mi liston,asi que no podía invocar mi strawberry bell(díganme si esta bien escrito).Derrepente ya no vi a Kisshu y me alarmo.

-¿A quien buscas gatita?-Me susurro al oído,me estremeci aun mas cuando sentí sus menos jugar con mis pechos.

-Ahhhhhhhhh….-Solte un suspiro de placer.

-Lo disfrutas….¿O me equivoco?-Lo dijo en un tono burlon.

-Kisshu….mas..mas…ah!-Me puse aun mas nerviosa cuando una de sus manos se posaban en mi condición de mujer.Y comenzó a frotar debajo de mi ropa interior,al mismo tiempo que inserto 2 dedos y comenzó a bombear.

-AAAHHHHHHH!...KISSHU…KISSHU…!

*Fin dream Ichigo*

Algo me despertó y era menos que mi profesor que me había golpeado con el lomo del libro,se oian las risas de mis compañeros de clase, y esque mi mano estaba debajo de mi falda.

-¡QUIERE COMPARTIR SUS SUEÑOS EROTICOS CON LA CLASE MOMOMIYA-SAN!-Me grito mi profesor,parecía molesto.

-Gomene sensei…-Me disculpe cabiza baja,haciendo que mi flequillo cubriera mis ojos y parte de mis mejillas,que estaban teñidas por un rubor muy grande.

El dia continuo muy normal,terminando las clases me fui a trabajar al café…llegue tarde…como para no se quedo atrás con los regaños,Mint como siempre tomando su te,Pudding como para variar saltaba y hacia trucos en su pelota,Zakuro era fría con la clientela,Lettuce no paraba de romper platos y tazas y yo no podía dejar de pensar en kisshu….Desde que Aoyama se fue…..no he dejado de pensar que hubiera pasado si me hubiera quedado con Kisshu….

*Flash Back*

Me dirigía con alegría para ver a Aoyama-Kun,dijo que tenia algo importante que decirme antes de irse a por fin llegue al parque lo vi sentado en una banca,llegue a donde estaba sentado y lo salude con la mano.

-Bien,Aoyama-kun…¿Qué querias decirme?-  
-Ichigo…creo que deberíamos terminar…..-  
-¡QUEEEEEE!...¿PERO POR QUE?...DIJISTE QUE PODIAMOS HACER UNA RELACION A LARGA DSTANCIA…-  
-Lo se..pero….creo que es mejor terminar…ichigo lo…-No pudo continuar ya que le di una bofetada,marcando mis dedos en su mejilla.  
-¿¡Sabes!?,¡No quiero volver a saber nada de ti en toda mi vida,te odio,por mi vete al infierno!-Cuando dije eso sali corriendo,las lagrimas corrian por mis ojos.

*Fin flash back*

-Ichigo ya te puedes ir a casa….-dijo Ryo,subi a cambiarme y luego sali de la cafeterí llegue a mi casa me quite los zapatos y me dirigi a la una nota de mis padres que decía:

"Ichigo:tu abuela enfermo,asi que tuvimos que ir a Okinawa,no sabemos cuando volveremos,te dejamos mucha comida en la nevera y dinero al lado del microondas.  
PD:Tu padre no quiere niños en casa mientras no quieren:tus padres."

Me dirigi a la nevera y saque un pastel de fresas y lo a mi habitación,entre en mi baño para ducharme y me quite la ropa,cuando el agua de la bañera estuvo lista me sumergi.

Derrepente un imagen invadio mi mente…eramos Kisshu y yo besándonos con ternura y pasión,compartiendo un abrazo podía creerlo me enamore de el, los últimos 3 años no había pasado un dia sin que pudiera librarme de pensar en el.

-Kisshu…..-Suspire

-¿¡Que pasa mi gatatita!?-Abri mis ojos de golpe al escuchar esa voz

-¡KISSHU!-Me levante y lo abraze,pero recordé que estaba desnuda,me separe de el y me cubri con una toalla, mi cara hacia juego con mi volvi hacia el y lo volvi a abrazar.

-Kisshu…-Susurre mientras escondia mi cara en su pecho,estaba mucho mas alto desde la ultima vez que lo vi,y comencé a llorar.

-Gatita,no llores por favor,dime lo que te pasa-Me miro con ternura y preocupación.

-Te…te extrañe demasiado…nunca te vallas otra vez,te…te amo-

-Ichigo…-Me susurro mientras se acerco para besarme,mientas el se por fin se termino de quitar la ropa tiro de mi toalla.

Me cargo al estilo nupcial y salimos del baño,me recosto en la cama y me miro a los ojos,esos orbes dorados destilaban amor,deseo,lujuria…eren tantas las emociones que tomo uno de mis pechos y comenzó a succionar asegurandose de dejar marcas rojas que tardarían en quitarse.

-Ahhhhhhh….Kisshu….-

-Shhhhhh…..No hables,solo disfruta-

Se alejo de mi pecho,me tomo de mis muslos y dirigio su cabeza a mi entrepierna,solte un gemido entremezclado con una estremeci aun mas cuando sentí su lengua explorándome,entrando y saliendo,entrando y saliendo.

Se detuvo y luego comenzó frotar suavemente,cuando menos lo esperaba inserto un dedo y comezo a bombear.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!...Kisshu….¡Justo ahi!...¡AHÍ!...-

-Gatita….te vez tan hermosa en este mismo instante…-Al decir eso inserto un segundo dedo haciéndome gemir aun mas fuerte.

-Sigue….porfavor…..no te detengas…..-Al decir eso saco sus dedos bruscamente y luego los lamio.

Se acerco a mi oído y me susurro:

-¿Segura?-Lo dijo con "eso" listo en la mano.

-Mas que nunca-

-No te preocupes lo hare con cuidado-Al decir eso comenzó a entrar poco a poco,sentí como virginidad era arrancada de por fin entro por completo espero a que me acostumbrara a el.

Pasaron unos segundos y luego comenzó un vaivén lento que poco fue tomando un ritmo mas rápido.

-¡AAAAAHHH!...SIGUE…MAS RAPIDO-Gemi en obedecio y fue a un ritmo tan rápido que no lo podía creer.

-Pareces estar disfrutando de esto-Kisshu dijo.

-H-Hi…..-Por mi cara rodaban lagrimas de placer.

Los 2 caimos agotados a la cama,el me miro con ternura y me sonrio.

-Te amo Ichigo…-

-Kisshu…..lamento haberte hecho daño-

-No hay nada que perdonar-Cuando dijo eso me domo por la cintura y salio de mi.

-Buenas noches Koneko-Chan-

-Buenas noches Kisshu-Eso fue lo ultimo que dijimos y a los pocos segundos nos quedamos dormidos.

DEnnIIOtaKU-Forever:¡TENGO MENTE PARA EL LEMON O QUE?

Kisshu:Te amo!*salta a mis brazos*

Ichigo:¡KISSHU!

Kisshu:No te preocupes amor yo la amo como amiga.

DEnnIIOtaKU-Forever:Reviws!


End file.
